you have become beautiful
by a cold day in december
Summary: "Liam kisses Louis to shut him up and it's all stupidly perfect. And Harry's new girlfriend is basically awesome." / Prompt; University, AU. Liam/Louis. Harry/OC. Strong T for mentions of profanity, sex, harsh language, etc.


_"Liam kisses Louis to shut him up and it's all stupidly perfect. And Harry's new girlfriend is basically awesome." / Prompt; University, AU. Liam/Louis. Harry/OC. Strong T for mentions of profanity, sex, harsh language, etc._

**A/N: **I own nothing at all, the title is from a goo goo dolls song I do not own. yada yada yada. And I made myself Harry's girlfriend in this fic. I needed a self confidence boost okay? Don't judge, just enjoy. **Please ignore spelling errors, etc, this is un-betaed and it's nearly one am okay.**

* * *

**you have become beautiful**

* * *

:::

Liam doesn't pretend to know everything. Well, okay, sometimes he does, because it's easy to take advantage of being smart, but really, half the time he doesn't even know what he's talking about. But that's alright; no one else does either.

This though, is one of those times when knowledge really does come in handy. He sort of watches with a sick fascination as Aiden attempts to mix redbull and vodka, his brain not registering what is actually happening until Aiden is about to lift the glass to his mouth.

"AIDEN!" he nearly screams, giving everyone in the room a heart attack. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't you know vodka and redbull can kill you when mixed together?" Liam takes the glass away and scowls, as if Aiden is a naughty child.

Aiden does have the sad face of a naughty child, all pouty and making you want to give him smiles and rainbows because you _can't,_ _under any circumstances,_ let him cry.

"Yeah babe, listen to Liam." That's Matt talking. He's Aiden's older boyfriend. _Admittedly hot_. Not new to any of the others in the room, but new to their weekly Friday night gatherings.

"This feels kind of like a party." Matt says whilst watching avidly as Niall and Zayn battle it out on Mario Kart.

"Nah, not really." Liam says, and: "It's part of our weekly project."

"Which weekly project would that be?"

"I forgot Matt has never been to one of these before." Zayn says as he turns a corner and Niall groans. He's obviously losing.

"Our project; Friday's are For Fun."

"I gave it a longer name." Sophie says as she walks into the room. She's Harry's new girlfriend, and he seems oddly smitten with her. "More like _we all have lectures or jobs to go to tomorrow, so we're not allowed to get hammered._"

Harry bounces in behind her, all curls and bright smiles, laughing at his girlfriend's comment.

"So that explains the Mario Kart." Matt says enthusiastically. "So no booze at all?"

"Two cans of beer is allowed," Rebecca comments in her dainty voice, "And a bottle of wine for anyone who wants it. We're just not allowed to get so drunk we can't see straight."

"Amen to that." Treyc finishes off.

Liam's not really listening. He idly wonders when it'll be his turn. He's not sure what turn that he's talking about. It could either be to play Mario Kart, or be in a cute, but obnoxious relationship like Matt and Aiden, who for the record just snuggled up on the sofa with Aiden's head in Matt's lap.

"Where's Louis?" he asks openly, for lack of anything else to say.

"He can't make it tonight." Niall finally looks away from the screen and tells him. "He's going out or something." Niall hands the wheel over to Rebecca.

Liam accepts this answer, as Niall would know. Niall and Louis live together after all, along with Zayn. Harry used to live there but he's just recently moved in with Liam.

Liam thinks that's because Liam's flat is closer to Sophie's flat than Harry's old one, but Harry will never admit it whenever Liam asks.

Aiden and Matt have just started loudly whispering and pointing at people, then breaking out in fits of giggles. They're all used to it really.

Liam doesn't really understand how Rebecca and Treyc put up with Matt and Aiden in their house, but they do. Apparently there's a lot of obscene snogging and shouting but it's _'all good fun really.'_

Sometimes he just doesn't understand his friends at all.

Harry says he needs some booze, and makes an exit towards the kitchen. Sophie sits on the sofa, a cute little smile on her face and Liam admits that's Harry's lucky to have someone like her. He's only known her two seconds, but Liam's sure she's going to be an important friend to him later on.

"When can I have a go on that?" Liam whines, because, well it's _his flat_ and he wants to play. Treyc seconds that.

"When you can beat my amazing driving skills. So not any time soon, Payne." Zayn says smugly. Liam only lets him get away with being this cocky because he's so pretty.

Don't judge him. Everyone else thinks so too, he asked them.

"Well can't we play something else?" Rebecca says peaceably. "Something that has eight players?"

"This game is supposed to have eight players," Aiden comments, "But Mr. Malik over there wanted to be flashy and play online."

"How about we play Sing Star?" Matt says.

"You're only suggesting that because you know you'll win." Harry laughs as he re-enters the room and goes to sit back down on the sofa, making Sophie perch on his lap.

Liam might be sick if the display of cuteness keeps up. He hopes he won't end up puking unicorns and rainbows, though. That wouldn't be nice. Also Louis would be ashamed if he did that and a disappointed Louis means a disappointed Liam.

Liam's maths doesn't really work out, it's kind of a good job he's studying English at college, really.

"Fine, we'll play _regular Mario Kart._" Zayn drones, as if it's painful to give up his precious online gaming.

"I'll get the spare remotes then!" Treyc jumps up and practically runs out of the room to the spare bedroom, where anything that is anything is kept.

Liam sits alone in the arm chair, as they all wait for her to return. Normally Louis comes to lay his whole body across Liam, and Liam hates admitting that he sort of loves it. He misses Louis tonight, that's for sure.

He wonders would he and Louis share a steering wheel to play, like Harry and Sophie seem to want to.

:::

Liam's wrapped up in a big cardigan and a scarf, which is all wrong because he feels weirdly like Aiden. This could be to do with the fact he borrowed some of Aiden's _winter _wear because Louis decided to steal all of his.

Curse Louis for not being properly clothed.

And thank God Aiden wears this type of clothing every day, even when it's boiling outside and you could fry an egg on the pavement.

He loves his friends, but he doesn't pretend to understand their logic whatsoever.

Lectures are something Liam is growing to enjoy. He's been here for two years now, he knows his way around campus and he's got his friends who he sort of hates sometimes but mostly loves.

Then there's Louis.

Metaphorically speaking because he doesn't fit into the _friend _category in Liam's mind – he's hoping his stupidly awkward crush on Louis will subside sometime soon – _and_ in the literal sense of _there's Louis_ because he's standing about 10 yards away waving at Liam like a loon.

His life is weirdly like a deranged soap opera, he knows that.

"Guess what, guess what!" Louis says as Liam approaches. These are the times he's thankful that Louis is his bestfriend. All happy and bright and _perfect. _

"What?" Liam raises his eyebrow.

Louis waggles his eyebrows suggestively, Liam nearly slaps him playfully but decides against it and Louis says, "Guess!"

"Lou-eee!" Liam moans because they have a lecture to get to and he's not in the mood. He just wants to spend some time with Louis where they act like civilised people, not wild animals.

Well, not wild animals in _public _anyway.

Liam really needs to put his thoughts on a leash.

"You're no fun." Louis says as he crosses his arms and pouts, making Liam laugh at his mannerisms. "I got something we can both use."

"Oh god please says it's not a trampoline, I don't have a garden for that." Liam says as he steers Louis towards Starbucks. They're already late to their lecture, so what harm is a coffee really going to do?

Louis can just flirt with that nice blonde girl and charm her notes out of her. He's done it before.

"It's not. But that would be a good idea. Thanks!" Louis bounces off to find a table and Liam wonders if he really cares about school at all.

When they finally sit down with their drinks, Liam says, "We better not be sharing a girlfriend, that would just be _bad." _He shudders while Louis laughs.

There are a few reasons why it would be bad. The most important two are the fact he is completely and utterly gay, and he couldn't bear to see anyone with Louis like that.

"No," Louis says, "We don't want a repeat of Katie and Cher, although that was hilarious." One of the most hated girls on campus, Katie, had decided to date Cher's boyfriend at the same time, and let's just say it ended in disaster. "You're obviously not going to guess so I'm just going to have to tell you."

He takes a long sip of his drink and Liam knows it's _really bad_ to want to be a _cup_, but he still wants to anyway.

"I got a scooter, you know like a mini motorbike, but easier to drive." Louis says nonchalantly, and Liam's eyes are wide until he laughs and laughs and laughs because he honestly thought he would cry instead.

"That's brilliant." Liam says, "Bloody brilliant. Be prepared to pick me up from everywhere." Louis smiles, but his eyebrows are raised.

"And what do I get in return?" He asks, his expression turning smug. Liam falters.

"You can stay over at mine whenever you want?" Liam just throws it out there because there are so many things Liam could offer him in return but they're _really not appropriate_ for this situation. It's a shame, really.

Louis waves his hand, "I can do that anyway." This is true, Liam agrees. He's not really sure why they don't live together, since Louis barely even knows where his own flat is he spends so much time at Liam's.

They did share a room in first year, but that's a completely different story.

"I would ask you what you want," Liam comments, "But that's bound to end in disaster." He knows he shouldn't have opened his mouth as Louis' cheshire-cat grin appears.

"There is something you could do..." Louis trails off.

"Oh god." Liam knows that devious eye-glint. "What will it be?"

Louis looks so pleased with himself and Liam's kind of panicking, but he can't let it show because Louis hates seeing people's weaknesses. "Clean my room." Liam knows he isn't finished. "In _just_ your boxers."

Liam splutters. "And why, exactly, would I do that?"

"Because you have, like, the hottest body _ever,_ and you can use that to your advantage." Louis smirks. "Also you love me so you'll do whatever I want you to."

"I'm confused." Liam states as he scrunches up his nose. "Since when were you gay?"

"I'm not." Louis says and Liam gives him the _significant eyebrows _so Louis says, "Since I decided that Mcfly have the hottest naked bodies of their generation and I wanted someone like that. Gay is such a constrictive word though; I prefer to think of it as openly fancying whoever you want." Louis smiles and Liam is overwhelmed.

"But we were talking about Rihanna's new video and how you found her extremely sexy _just yesterday._ When did this suddenly happen?" Liam knows his voice sounds a bit screechy but Louis has just said he's gay _and_ that Liam has the hottest body _ever _so what is he supposed to do?

Liam's been harbouring this crush on Louis for what seems like forever, and the fact he might even have a chance is just mind-blowing in itself.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time." And Louis just sits and stares, sadly not at Liam.

"You have all the time in the world Lou; we've basically missed our lecture, so just go ahead." Liam just wants to know and Louis is _not helping_ so if he could kindly put Liam out of his horrible misery that would be fantastic.

That's asking for too much though, Liam concludes.

"You mean today's lecture?" Louis asks and Liam nods. "Li, it's not until ten, we still have twenty minutes. We haven't missed anything at all."

Liam's mind spins a little and he wonders when everything decided to just sort of fall apart in _such a nice way_. He swore the lecture started at nine.

Amidst his brain swirling, trying to figure out when everything suddenly got so confusing, he hears Louis say, "_And_ we can leave later than normal because of our trusty new scooter."

Liam was never aware he chipped in for this scooter, but he loves the way _our scooter_ rolls off of Louis' tongue so he says nothing.

:::

"_You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap–"_

"Zayn are you singing Florence and the machine?" Liam looks at him and smiles. He's round at their flat, rather than his own for a change. He thought it best to leave Harry and Sophie to themselves.

"I think it's because of Treyc." Niall says in his Irish accent. "She threatened to kick him if he walked into her room without knocking one more time." Liam falls about laughing whilst Zayn tries to defend himself but they all know it isn't working so he joins in too.

Liam's been here for about three hours now and Louis has been mysteriously absent for two hours and fifty five minutes of them. The only time Liam did see him was the five minutes when Louis said a rushed, "_Hi, hello, see you at the pub with everyone else, yeah?" _Then he all but ran out the door.

It would've offended Liam if he had been there to actually talk to Louis.

"So where's little Boo Bear gone off to today?" Niall looks towards Liam for an answer but he just shrugs.

"No idea, never said a word to me apart from see you tonight."

They all look thoughtful until Aiden bursts in with a huge smile and a knowing look. Liam smiles but notices that Zayn and Niall are still wary.

Aiden and Liam have been friends for a long time, so he's used to the smiles of rainbows that Aiden has, but everyone else knows him as the slightly too serious one who will give you a death glare at any random moment.

Ever since he met Matt, Aiden has come out of his shell a bit more, and people are certainly not used to it.

"I know what Louis' been up to." Niall and Zayn chorus _please tell us_ while Liam gives Aiden pleading eyes which he knows are much more effective than just plain words.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you." Aiden says whilst waving away Zayn and Niall like they're little children or something. They think they got it out of Aiden, but Liam knows it was really him and he smiles fondly.

"He's been hanging around with this guy." Aiden says which doesn't really help explain anything at all. "They've been hanging around at Starbucks and stuff _a lot_. I think they might be dating you know."

That's the first time Liam feels like he's been punched in the stomach.

"I didn't even know he was gay." Aiden's still rambling on and he says, "Did any of you?"

Zayn and Niall shake their heads but Liam accidently blurts out _Yes_ and they all turn to look at him with curious eyes.

"I don't really want to say stuff without Louis' permission, you know?" Liam says, thinking on the spot. Luckily they all seem to buy it and the topic of conversation moves on to how many times have Matt and Aiden shagged in a day.

That's an interesting question in itself to be honest.

After half an hour of complete nonsense which leaves Liam wondering if Aiden and Matt are actually real people, he grabs his coat and heads out, walking down the stairs until he sees _their scooter_ parked right up against the staircase.

He walks over to it and see there's a little note attached to the right handle which says, _'I don't need this tonight, so it's all yours my friend xx'_ Liam wonders if Louis means the kisses, but he probably doesn't so Liam just gets on and goes home, like he planned.

:::

When he arrives, he hears Michael McIntyre playing and laughter coming from the living room. If he's honest, it's not what he would've expected Harry to be doing with his latest love, but something about them does seem different this time.

Liam walks over to the door, wanting to get his iPod from the armchair where he left it earlier but something stops him. He sees Harry through the crack in the door and he's not even watching the screen, just looking down at Sophie while she laughs and _wow_, maybe she really is the one for him.

This has never happened to Harry before so it is quite a shock.

He hears Harry sigh, but what surprises Liam the most is when Harry says, "I think you're the most angelic person I've ever seen." Liam imagines Sophie to be blushing and he sees her turn to face Harry.

She stares at him for a while with a small smile etched across her face before she finally says, "I think you're the most wonderful guy I've ever met, you know."

Now, no disrespect to Harry, but this is the time when Liam would usually say that Harry had just said that so he could get the girl to snog him. That's what usually happens.

This time, though, what he does do is plant a soft kiss to her forehead and let her settle herself back onto his chest, both their breaths and laughs synchronizing with each other.

Liam feels kind of bad for witnessing something he shouldn't have, but it was all just so perfect and for the first time in his life he _ really, really, really_ wishes him and Louis were together so they could just do that.

He forgets all about his iPod and trudges up the stairs, silently.

Sometimes Liam wonders if he's doing something wrong, but something inside him says _it not you, just them._ So he lets it go and collapses onto his bed.

:::

"Liam, come on, time to go to the pub!" Harry shouts up the stairs and Liam just groans, not moving himself from when he is laying face down on his bed.

All he can think about is the fact Louis might be dating someone that's not him. That they get to do all of the stuff he wants to and that wouldn't be _fair_. Because Liam thinks about Louis far too much for Louis not to be his and it just hurts, right where his heart is.

Liam hears hushed whispering, and then someone coming up the stairs. He assumes it's Harry, but if he'd been listening to the sound of a person's feet on the stairs —which he usually did— he would've realised this person had a lighter step than Harry did.

"Hey, Liam?" Sophie said, poking her head around the door frame. "Oh, do you want me to tell Harry you're not up for it?" She said softly, looking at Liam lying on his bed.

"No, no. Wouldn't want to disappoint." He says, lifting his head up finally to look at her. She's smiling and shaking her head.

"I think Louis would be the most disappointed if you were a no-show." She says carefully. "I think he's got a surprise in store for tonight."

"Yay." Liam says in a monotone, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey," Sophie says; voice full of concern. "C'mere." She says, motioning for a hug and Liam readily hugs her because he really needs it right now. "You can cry if you want to, I won't tell anymore." He lets a few tears slip and she pulls back looking him in the eyes.

"I heard about Louis and that bloke." The _bloke_ comes out almost with disgust and it makes Liam smile. "And don't you dare try to deny this, but I know it bothers you more than you think it should."

"I know you like him." She continues. "And if you want I can ask him all about it and tell you afterwards." Her voice is hopeful and Liam thinks this is the best girlfriend Harry's ever had because she wants to help, and she obviously cares and Liam needs a friend who understands.

"Yes, yes please." His voice sounds foreign even to his own ears, but he smiles at Sophie anyway.

"Now, go and change your shoes and take that jumper off over your t-shirt. Put a blazer on instead and we'll call it smart-casual." He nods because that's actually a pretty good idea and she pushes him towards his wardrobe, laughing slightly and stands by the door.

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

She turns to go and Liam calls out "Wait!" She turns back and looks at him expectantly. He smiles. "Thank you, you know, for everything." She grins fondly back.

"No problem, now hurry up otherwise we'll be too late to pass it off as fashionably late. Plus, if you don't change, we won't be fashionable enough to be fashionably late." She ends with a wink that lets him know she's joking.

He hears her walk down the stairs and talk to Harry, and when he's changed he walks down too, making sure to grab his wallet and phone on the way down. He's pretty sure Sophie already has keys to this place and she seems to be pretty well organised.

Harry and Sophie are holding hands, waiting for him, but this time the cuteness only makes him smile. Sophie lets go and walks out first, probably to let Liam and Harry have a moment.

Liam's grinning and says: "You're _so_ whipped." He ducks the swing Harry sends his way and laughs loudly.

"Yeah, well, maybe I am." His cheeks are tinted pink and Liam thinks it's great he gets to embarrass Harry for once, rather than the other way around.

"It's okay, she's pretty awesome. I approve." Liam says fondly, and he can tell by Harry's wide grin that he's proud.

"Good, just don't go stealing her away from me now." Liam rolls his eyes, but then Harry adds: "Oh yeah, you won't, because you're Louisexual. That's because you like Louis and no one else." Now it's Harry's turn to grin and for Liam to blush.

"It's one of those, _everyone knows about it but the one person you want to know_ type situations isn't it?"

Harry just says "'Fraid so, mate." And smiles.

"Why is my life so much like a film?" Liam's talking more to himself but Harry answers anyway.

"I don't know, but let's go. Sophie's outside and it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"You're fucked." Liam says, and he means it in the nicest way possible. And really, it's a compliment to Sophie that the _unattainable_ Harry is in love with her.

"I know." Harry groans, head in his hands and they walk out together laughing.

:::

"Get the drinks in then, I'm not drunk enough for this!" Aiden shouts as they pass around the sheets for the pub quiz. They're not allowed to all be in one big group, but they're regulars and the pub owner knows they'd all cheat anyway, so what would be the point?

"Oh pipe down!" Niall shouts from the other end of the table, "You've already had three beers!" Aiden just grins cheekily and takes a swig of his half drunk beer. They're noisy, and rowdy, and completely and utterly ridiculous.

But that's exactly what Liam loves about them.

He doesn't have to be quiet here, or anything, and he's not trying to some fucking poet here, but you know, these guys make him happy, no matter what he says.

He couldn't believe he'd wanted to miss this.

Treyc and Rebecca are sitting together, giggling about something; probably the fact that Aiden is wearing the shirt Matt was wearing earlier, and vice versa... That's curious, but not _that_ curious because everyone can pretty much guess what they've been up to.

"It's 4!" Harry is screaming. "The answer is 4! PUT FOUR!" Liam can tell he's already a bit drunk, and wants to start laughing a little hysterically but he doesn't know if he should. However he does when he sees Sophie and Louis sitting next to each other, beside themselves with laughter at Harry's angry face and Sophie says, "Harry, darling, the answers five." He just looks at her and he sits down dejectedly, sighing. She cuddles into his arm and he seems to perk up a little.

Louis catches Liam's eyes from across the table, and motions to Harry and Sophie. Then he does the gesture for _whipped_ and Liam is a little ashamed to admit that he giggles.

"I'm good at music singing part. But Matt's probably better than me." Aiden pouts and Treyc laughs.

"Sweetie, we're all good at the music bit, that's the problem. No diversity."

"I can do numbers!" Zayn says, somewhere vaguely close to Liam left.

"And I can do English." Liam chips in.

"And I can do cuddles!" Louis announces loudly and then drapes himself across Liam's lap. "Hello." Louis says casually, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Hello yourself." Is all Liam says back and they continue to hopelessly try and answer the questions.

Matt goes to give them in when the group are done, and they come third, which is better than usual. _Everyone's too sober_, Liam concludes. And then matt suggests exactly what he was about to: "Shall we start the pub crawl then?" Everyone raises their glasses, almost in a salute and downs the rest of them.

Liam realises Louis doesn't have a drink, and well.

That's odd.

"You not drinking?" Liam says to Louis who is still draped comfortable across Liam's lap.

"Um, no. I've had one, but I'm not really in the mood." Liam shrugs because that's okay, and he's only had two anyway.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Liam asks and Louis smiles a bit.

"Only if you come with me." Liam looks to Niall and Zayn who have been listening to them and they both give the thumbs up. Liam nods because; well, like he was going to say no. Saying no to Louis is very hard to do.

"Maybe you could do that whole, cleaning in your boxers thing?" And Liam laughs.

"You'd have to get me a bit ore drunk for that, mate."

"Probably true." Louis concedes.

"Where's the scooter by the way?" Liam asks.

"Back at mine." Louis says. "We can go there, and then if you go home you can take it, I guess." Louis smiles because Liam probably won't be going home. They practically all live in each other's houses anyway.

It might be smarter for them all just to live together but then Liam thinks that might be a little like hell, and well, he could maybe wait until he's dead for that, thanks.

"We're off then." Louis says to the group at large, and goodbyes are exchanged. Then it's just Liam and Louis, walking towards the flat, the backs of their hands occasionally brushing.

"I'm glad we're pretty sober." Louis says.

"Yeah," Liam agrees, "Now I can interrogate you about this whole being gay thing." Louis groans. "I got cornered into telling everyone, but I said you'd explain because it was your business not mine."

"Fair enough." Louis agrees. "I really like someone at the moment, and I plan on seeing him even more often than I am now." Louis looks pointedly at Liam, but Liam misses it in favour of being jealous because he's s_ure_ Louis is talking about his elusive starbucks boyfriend.

Starbucks was supposed to be _their _thing.

Liam thinks it's probably too late to text Sophie, because she's probably pissed, but it's worth a shot and he's getting a little bit desperate, so whatever. Pulling out his phone, he sends,_ Did you find out anything about that bloke? xx_

She sends back almost immediately, _he's not dating him, that's all I know :-\ xx_

This make Liam smiles anyway, _well thanks, I feel better now. You texted back quickly? Xx_

_Harry pissed off his face and I'm not so I'm bored :-( xx_

Liam shows Louis that one and they both laugh loudly. _Want us to come and save you? – Louis&Liam xx_

_Nah_ She sends, and then: _I think Harry'd be too upset with me. gotta go, night you two xx_

They walk on, and not two seconds later Liam gets another text. _WHY ARE YOU SENDING MY GIRLFRIEND KISSES : and then MWAH, MWAH, ILY2_ because it's Harry.

_Nothing personal mate xx_ Liam sends back and Louis laughs. "Bet he got Soph to write that, and she laughed like mad. She's the only sober one who can spell that well."

Liam laughs his agreement and breathes in the cold night air soundly.

They're walking closely and suddenly Louis stops, and Liam stops, looking back at him. "Lou?"

"I can't do this anymore Liam." He says dramatically and Liam starts to worry.

"Louis. You're scaring me." He states.

"I tried to go out with another guy _but it didn't work_ because all I could do was compare him to you and it's _not fair _because you're so stupidly perfect and would never like me and I can't have you and_—_"

Liam kisses Louis to shut him up and it's all stupidly perfect and Louis grabs Liam's hair and _oh okay this is the best thing ever_ is the only coherent thing Liam can think. Louis pulls away and says "Your mouth is obscene." Louis comments, but he's smiling while he says it.

"Thanks, I think." Their lips are both slightly swollen and Liam thinks it's brilliant. "So you did go out with that guy to get over me?"

Louis nods sadly. "Yeah. You knew about him?"

Liam nods. "Aiden told me and Sophie said she'd ask you about him." Then Louis nods, but it doesn't really matter because Louis is his now. "I was so jealous." Liam admits, a blush splashing across his cheeks.

"Good." Louis says and kisses him again.

When they pull apart for air, Louis says, "We're _so_ going to make Aiden and Matt jealous of us." Confidence radiating from his voice.

"So we're going to be one of _those_ couples?" Liam asks, but he's okay with it really, even if he does duck his head to hide yet another blush which beautifully taints his cheeks.

"Oh yeah." Louis says happily. "Let's see if we can go and break the bed, like now."

Liam laughs and laughs as Louis presses his lips into his neck.

The way Louis kisses there tells Liam the whispers of _I love you_ against his skin and the way he kisses the corners of Louis' mouth says _I love you too._

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. Something was calling me to write it. Hope it was good._  
_

- Sophie.


End file.
